There are known household electrical appliances of this type which are articulated on each other between a closed position and an open position and electric resistances connected each to a sub-assembly, and, together, to an electricity supply component adapted to supply power to the electric resistances of the two heating sub-assemblies whether they are in the open position or in the closed position.
An appliance of this kind is for example described in Swiss patent application CH 680 185. In this document, to allow the appliance to be cleaned, in respect of each heating sub-assembly, the cooking plate can be separated from the shell forming the body of the sub-assembly, and the resistance which is anchored to a power supply component specific to the corresponding heating subassembly, can itself be separated from the shell given that the power supply component can be separated from the heating sub-assembly. Separating each heating sub-assembly into three parts (shell, cooking plate and electric resistance integral with its corresponding power supply component) makes the sub-assembly easier to clean.
However, in order to prevent any extraction of the electric resistances from the corresponding sub-assembly while they are at a certain preset temperature, the appliance includes a safety device which includes, on the one hand, elements which are integral with the electric resistance, and, on the other hand, elements which are integral with the cooking plate. Thus, the proper operation of this device is dependent upon the exact positioning of the electric resistance relative to the cooking plate, in other words on the exact positioning both of the electric resistance and of the cooking plate relative to the corresponding shell.
The problem posed is to implement an appliance of the aforementioned type that is able to be cleaned very easily, and in respect of which the safety device relative to turning on the appliance is not dependent on a shift (which in itself presents no risk) in the positioning of the constituent elements of each heating sub-assembly (cooking plate, electric resistance and shell).